


Sfaccettature diamantine

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Magic, PWP, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Loki ha intenzione di 'divertirsi' con Thor, trasformandosi innumerevoli volte.





	Sfaccettature diamantine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt! PROMPT!, MCU, Thor/Loki, a Loki piace cambiare aspetto| [FANDOM]: MCU| Personaggio/Pairing: Thorki| Avvisi: Incest; elementi anche di altre ship; transformazioni| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 975.  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

Sfaccettature diamantine 

Loki prese le sembianze del Capitano Rogers, si portò uno scudo al petto e lo fece girare, coprendo ora il bassoventre, ora il viso. Si dimenò, saltellò davanti al fratello e allontanò da sé lo scudo, poggiandolo contro la base del comodino.

Thor inarcò un sopracciglio e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Banner sta dormendo nella stanza accanto. Se vi vedesse con questo aspetto, potrebbe equivocare” disse roco.

Loki si passò le mani sulle cosce e risalì, muovendo in avanti il bacino.

“Oh, ma io voglio solo farti vedere quanto è aderente la tutina della giustizia.

Inoltre questo corpo è duttile. Il siero del supersoldato lo ha parecchio dotato, ma ha anche un bel lato b, quello di qualcuno che lo ha usato spesso o almeno vorrebbe farlo” disse roco.

“Un lato b migliore del mio?” s’informò Thor.

Loki gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo muscoloso, la pelle rosea di Steve risaltava su quella abbronzata di Thor.

“Non voglio sminuirti, voglio permetterti di godere delle ‘grazie’ dei tuoi nuovi amici Midgardiani” disse con voce vellutata.

Thor giocherellò col ciuffo biondo di Loki, gli morse le labbra sottili e rosee fino ad arrossarle. Lo sbatté contro il letto, Loki fece sparire la tuta, lasciando ignudo il corpo.

“Se gli altri dovessero saperlo…” mormorò Thor.

Loki gli passò le dita tra i corti capelli castani e gli mise le gambe ai fianchi.

“Sarebbe stata colpa del dio dell’inganno che ha irretito i tuoi sensi con la magia” disse. Batté le palpebre, le sue false iridi azzurre erano diventate liquidi.

“Tu non hai bisogno della magia per stregarmi” ribatté Thor. Posò una serie di baci sul corpo muscoloso che Loki aveva assunto ed iniziò a strusciarsi sull’altro, premendolo contro il letto.

“Però ti preferisco col tuo aspetto” disse Thor.

Loki fece una risata cristallina.

“Seguimi in questo gioco e alla fine potrai avermi col mio vero corpo. Meritati quell’ultimo atto come ti sei meritato l’abbraccio” lo invogliò.

< Se dobbiamo giocare, facciamolo bene. Se fosse veramente il capitano, cosa potrebbe piacergli? > s’interrogò Thor. Prese il membro del falso Steve e lo sfregò violentemente, sentì Loki boccheggiare e diminuì la velocità.

Loki aveva socchiuso le labbra, il suo sguardo si era stinto e dalla sua bocca stava scivolando della saliva.

< No, non è questo che vorrebbe > rifletté. Si sedette sul letto e se lo mise sulle gambe, tenendolo dritto, lo premette contro il proprio corpo muscoloso. 

Loki gli prese il capezzolo tra le labbra e succhiò, con un gorgoglio. 

Thor lo penetrò senza prepararlo e lo prese con dei colpi secchi, Loki si aggrappò a lui con foga, i gemiti della sua voce si mischiavano a quelli a cui dava vita con la voce di Rogers.

Thor si ritrovò ad ansimare di piacere, baciando ruvidamente l’altro, mordicchiandogli il collo e le spalle. Scivolò fuori dall’altro una volta esausto.

Loki strisciò all’indietro, ridacchiando e si stese, prendendo le sembianze di Natasha.

Thor lo guardò con gli occhi socchiusi.

“Le tue forme femminili m’inquietano e credo che Banner potrebbe diventare Hulk se dovesse sentire i gemiti della dama che ama” borbottò.

Loki ridacchiò e prese le sembianze di Tony. Thor arrossì, riconoscendo le sembianze di Stark, guardò di sfuggita il membro abbronzato e si eccitò, si voltò di scatto.

Loki gattonò fino a lui, lo premette sul petto e lo fece stendere.

“Sapevo che avrei avuto la tua attenzione” disse all’orecchio di Thor con la voce di Stark. Il dio del tuono gorgogliò, Loki lo strinse tra le braccia muscolose, fece scattare le gambe lisce. 

Thor si preparò da solo e lasciò che Loki lo baciasse, sentiva il falso pizzetto solleticargli la pelle.

“Ho… p-paura… che questo aspetto… mnh… mi prenda troppo…” esalò.

Loki lo baciò e Thor ricambiò con foga al bacio, le loro lingue s’intrecciarono.

“Allora appena saremo sulla Terra, ci faremo offrire da lui qualcosa di più di un drink” mormorò Loki. Lo penetrò, Thor lasciò che Loki lo prendesse.

Loki lo sentì umido e stretto.

< Alla fine anche mio fratello ha trovato qualcuno da cui si farebbe possedere > pensò. Riuscì ad allargarlo pian piano, i gemiti di Thor risuonavano rochi e vibranti. Venne, sporcando le gambe di sperma di entrambi, Loki rimase sopra di lui e prese le sembianze di occhi di falco.

Tentò di baciarlo, ma Thor lo allontanò mettendogli un dito sulle labbra.

“Diciamo che non è il mio sogno segreto” borbottò.

Loki rise.

“Preferiresti assumere tu l’aspetto di qualcuno?” domandò.

“Piuttosto, smettila di cambiare aspetti in continuazione” biascicò Thor. 

Loki prese l’aspetto di Hulk e Thor deglutì rumorosamente, bianco in viso.

Loki rise, mostrando i denti squadrati, piegando il viso verdastro.

“Assecondami” disse con la propria voce. Thor s’irrigidì, quando il falso Hulk lo bloccò al letto, sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

< Avrebbe potuto batterci a New York. Invece mio fratello sembrava terrorizzato e costretto, ma non ha mai voluto dirmi cosa temesse. 

Alle volte è come se si comportasse da condannato a morte che si gode gli ultimi attimi > pensò.

“Pur di non perderti, potrei farmi possedere da te in quell’aspetto” esalò.

Loki strofinò la sua fronte immensa su quella di Thor.

“Calmo, fuoco sotto cenere” lo rassicurò. Riprese il proprio aspetto e scivolò in basso, Thor sgranò gli occhi e vide Loki prendergli il membro tra le labbra. Boccheggiò di piacere e sorrise.

“Finalmente sei tu” esalò, passandogli le mani tra i capelli. Loki lo leccò e lo succhiò, facendolo gemere di piacere, si eccitò a sua volta e, continuando ad ansimare e succhiare, si lasciò andare a sua volta all’orgasmo.

Gattonò su Thor e si abbandonò sul suo petto muscoloso.

< Mi piace così tanto cambiare aspetto, ma ora mi piace anche essere me stesso > pensò.

“Ora hai conquistato il diritto di stringermi” esalò, Thor lo abbracciò, tenendolo con forza a sé.


End file.
